


No Love

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt rp where Will’s emotion of love was taken from her as a child. Now alone and have never loved anyone because she can’t a blue masked mutant turtle shows just how much he loves her....even if she can’t believe it.
Relationships: LeoxWill
Comments: 4





	1. Chapter 1

One day Will was walking home from getting some groceries at the grocery store. Her emotion of love was taken from her by her family at a young age so she knows all other emotions except for love.

Raph was out on patrol and he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for any bad guys to reprimand and to beat up especially because recently Mikey ticked him off.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo was walking through the streets wearing a large jacket and some pants blending into the human world, unknowingly to his brothers or sensi he'd sneak out to clear his mind. He bumps shoulders with a girl accidentally and turned to apologize but stopped ...he didn't know why but she looked completely heartbroken...devastated..he wanted to take that and replace it with love and affection 

Moon was sitting in a clean dark alleyway....just sitting and loving the silence looking up at the stars...she wore a dark black jacket and sweatpants to conceal her identity, tho is other that past her she looked like trouble and often had to run from police that found her suspicious   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Oh sorry sir. I did not mean to bump into you," Will saud bowing to him saying it in a monotonous voice. She picked up her bags and began walking off into the direction of her apartment.

Raph suddenly saw down below a hooded figure walking and with his incredible sense if smell deduced the figure was clearly female. Interested in her he jumped down silently and followed her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed quickly " H-hey wait! Um....let me help you!" Leo said taking some of her bags. He smiles " I'm Leonardo 

Moon was silently singing and immediately smelled a figure behind her..male....she quickly walks away like nothing was wrong.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will just looked up at his hooded face and blinked.  
"I am Will and thanks for your concern but its not needed. I do not need any help," Will said quickly snatching her bags from him and naruto ninja ran at lightning speed to her home in no time.

Raph growled. She was deliberately trying to escape him and lose him but it would not work. With his ninja speed he grabbed her and picked her up taking her into the sewers as he grunted sexually at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Blushes and watched her in awe and alittle turned on at her making him Growl and jump up to the rooftops...he watches the windows for her and smells her scent coming from the top floor.

Moon yelped and held still for a few seconds and socked him as hard as she could in the face and groins running away afraid quickly climbing up the manhole cover they came in half way out as she grabs a dumpster handle crying and trying to pull herself up not giving up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Once Will entered her apartment she quickly put her groceries away and locked all her doors and windows. She went into her dark closet and locked that too afraid as she shuddered.

Raph growled and groaned in pain but was not gonna give up. He quickly knocked her out by a pressure point in her neck and picked her up and pretty soon entered the lair and walked into his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo felt and smelled her fear as he silently uses his sword unlocking a window silently. 

Moon was trembling in her sleep smelling the scent of a male in heat making her senses come back. She opens her eyes and tears up knowing her fate as her huddles curling up in his arms shaking in fear and Crys.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Up can you write a lil more for Leos part? Also can he find her now?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie dokie!!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
One day Will was walking home from getting some groceries at the grocery store. Her emotion of love was taken from her by her family at a young age so she knows all other emotions except for love.

Raph was out on patrol and he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop searching for any bad guys to reprimand and to beat up especially because recently Mikey ticked him off.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leonardo was walking through the streets wearing a large jacket and some pants blending into the human world, unknowingly to his brothers or sensi he'd sneak out to clear his mind. He bumps shoulders with a girl accidentally and turned to apologize but stopped ...he didn't know why but she looked completely heartbroken...devastated..he wanted to take that and replace it with love and affection 

Moon was sitting in a clean dark alleyway....just sitting and loving the silence looking up at the stars...she wore a dark black jacket and sweatpants to conceal her identity, tho is other that past her she looked like trouble and often had to run from police that found her suspicious   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Oh sorry sir. I did not mean to bump into you," Will saud bowing to him saying it in a monotonous voice. She picked up her bags and began walking off into the direction of her apartment.

Raph suddenly saw down below a hooded figure walking and with his incredible sense if smell deduced the figure was clearly female. Interested in her he jumped down silently and followed her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed quickly " H-hey wait! Um....let me help you!" Leo said taking some of her bags. He smiles " I'm Leonardo 

Moon was silently singing and immediately smelled a figure behind her..male....she quickly walks away like nothing was wrong.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will just looked up at his hooded face and blinked.  
"I am Will and thanks for your concern but its not needed. I do not need any help," Will said quickly snatching her bags from him and naruto ninja ran at lightning speed to her home in no time.

Raph growled. She was deliberately trying to escape him and lose him but it would not work. With his ninja speed he grabbed her and picked her up taking her into the sewers as he grunted sexually at her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Blushes and watched her in awe and alittle turned on at her making him Growl and jump up to the rooftops...he watches the windows for her and smells her scent coming from the top floor.

Moon yelped and held still for a few seconds and socked him as hard as she could in the face and groins running away afraid quickly climbing up the manhole cover they came in half way out as she grabs a dumpster handle crying and trying to pull herself up not giving up.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Once Will entered her apartment she quickly put her groceries away and locked all her doors and windows. She went into her dark closet and locked that too afraid as she shuddered.

Raph growled and groaned in pain but was not gonna give up. He quickly knocked her out by a pressure point in her neck and picked her up and pretty soon entered the lair and walked into his room.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo felt and smelled her fear as he silently uses his sword unlocking a window silently. 

Moon was trembling in her sleep smelling the scent of a male in heat making her senses come back. She opens her eyes and tears up knowing her fate as her huddles curling up in his arms shaking in fear and Crys.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Up can you write a lil more for Leos part? Also can he find her now?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yeah! Sorry!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol changing baby  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Oh ok   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo felt and smelled her fear as he silently uses his sword unlocking her window silently and steps in quickly ripping her closet doors open and picks her up jumping out her window and runs with her towards the lair  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will gasped and she struggled and squirmed in his arms trying to fight him off and make him let go of her. She started to cry.  
"Wh-what do you want from me?!" 

Raph locked his bedroom door and threw her onto his bed as he crawled on top of her caressing and stroking her cheek as he growled and smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo held her close and runs faster " You" That's all he said Growling sexually as he made in down a manhole and carried her two his bedroom. 

Moon Blushes and Crys turning away clinging to her human clothes " S-stop! Please!"   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Please Leo! Please let me go! I do not want this and I certainly do not want you whos gonna rape me!" Will said sobbing as she squirmed and struggled still using a smoke bomb and made her escape.

Raph shook his head no at her saying he was in love with her and that he wanted her as his forever. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck and licked and nipped her skin.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo followed her scent and tackled her down, picking her back up and into his bedroom locking the door and tossing her onto his bed and climbs ontop of her.

Moon Blushes and moans alittle feeling loved but scared of what was happening   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will just could not stop shaking and trembling and sobbing underneath him now in a fetal position on his bed and her eyes were closed hoping it was just a bad nightmare and not real.

Raph nibbled with his teeth into her skin digging into her skin all over on her neck and shoulders to make dark purple hickeys and love bites all over as he groped her breasts.

Moon Blushes and moans loudly her hoodie falling off her head as she melws in pleasure and bites her lip

Leo caressed her face and kisses her telling her he loves her and that she's gorgeous and a queen in his eyes   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will now opened her eyes and hiccuped gazing up into his masked eyes.  
"B-but I do not understand. How do you love me when you literally just met me?" She asked him frowning.

Raph trailed his lips farther down until he reached her breasts after taking off all of her clothes. He suckled on an areola while pinching the other one.

Back as well   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo sighs " I don't know.......I looked into your eyes...your lost and scared...you don't know what love is anymore....I want fo show you love...I want to give you all my love...Please let me?" Leo looked at her hopefully as he kisses her deeply again

Moon Blushes and yelped in pain and pleasure feeling wetter as she moans more  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will widened her eyes and her body was betraying her feeling lust for him not love but lust as she moaned.  
"I am the wrong girl for you. I am sorry but I literally cannot love you ever or anyone for that matter no matter how much they may love me. My family when I was a child took that emotion from me," she said as she sobbed against his lips.

Raph growled getting even more horny and turned on by her as he groped her boobs while he then switched nipples to now suck on the other one as he suckled and made the other perky globe harden too.

Leo held her close as he slowly took off her clothes bit by bit wanting to show her all the gently love in the world as he sucks and licks her right nipple ravishing her body.

Moon gasped and held his head wanting to know his name as she moans more her legs shaking   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will arched her back and she moaned and mewled lustfully for him again as she clenched and gripped his sheets. She shuddered in lust.

Raph began to finger her spreading her legs opening and playing with and stroking her labia as he said his name was Raph as he purred and chirped to her.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo switched to the left bud happily sucking as he played with her Clit rubbing and stroking as he groaned and chirps 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly saying her name was moon and that she didn't know what was going on with her body and that she was scared at this new feeling and moaned arching in pleasure 

PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will screamed out his name as she held onto his head spreading her legs for him even wider than how he had them. She whimpered softly.

Raph stuck a second finger into her flexing and thrusting his digits in and out of her. He kissed her lips softly while doing so.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo kisses her lovingly as he Rubs her entrance teasingly pushing his finger in and Holds it still

Moon kisses back gently and churrs loving moaning louder " Ahh!~ R-raph!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will arched her back throwing her head back in lust telling him to suckle on her neck as she rubbed his crotch.

Raph growled and he licked and kissed her all over her face while he also rubbed and stroked along her lining.

Leo Growls nipping and biting on her neck making dark purple and black bruises as he pumps his finger all the way into her and adds another finger 

Moon spreads her legs wider and arches " A-ah! Raph Please!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Ahh!!! Leo!! Please!!" Will moaned and whimpered out in pleasure as her body fully gave in and surrendered to him at this point and she even orgasmed.

Raph took out his fingers licking her liquids sexually off of his digits and once he licked his lips at her penetrated his cock deep into her womb.

Leo Growls and Groans at the sight and pulls his fingers out licking her juices and aims his cock at her entrance 

Moon Screams in pain and pleasure tears falling rapidly as she moaned and arched " AHH!! Nugh! R-raphie aha!~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! Please just fuck n so hard and raw I can’t walk for weeks!” Will practically screamed out loud enough Donnie and Mikey probably heard her at this point.

Raph thrusted deeper harder rougher and even faster into her while he gripped her hips grunting as he also increased his pace and his speed.

Leo Growls and slams into her womb fucking her beautiful body raw lifting her legs high and wide slamming in and out hard and fast 

Moon screamed and cried out in pleasure holding his bedsheets tightly shaking in bliss as her body arched   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will cried out tears of pure lustful pleasure as she screamed out his name and grinded her hips up to meet his in a warm and blissful embrace. She arched her back raking her nails down his shoulders.

Raph buried himself to the brim into her as he kissed her roughly and passionately while he also groped and kneaded her nipples as he humped and pounded into her vigorously.

Leo Groans in pain and pleasure as he humped and pounded into her vigorously as he held her waist up and lifted her legs into his shoulders 

Moon Screams and moans loudly as she Whimpers and melws clenching his cock tightly " AHHH!! F-FUCK!! RAPH!! Aha! F-fill me with ahhhaaa!! Your babys!! Gimme your babies!! Aha!! Yes! More!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“Leo you’re so hot and sexy and wait! Y-you’re n-not h-human?!” Will said as she saw his hood falling off and she saw a blu masked green skinned turtle fucking her senseless. She grew scared as she moaned.

Raph growled and churred deeply and powerfully in response to that as he slapped her butt cheeks roughly groping them as he even rammed and slammed into her raw and senselessly.

Leo Growls and churrs slamming even deeper into her womb " N-no I'm a mutant turtle baby~" 

Moon churred more and Crys hugging him tightly as she arched her legs highter " AHHHH!!! Yes!! Raph! Rapheal!!"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will was still stunned and shocked. All she could think about was how did he even come into existence?! She shook her head at the thought put it on the back burner and she mewled and then climaxed.

Raph was aiming for and searching until he found his g spot after his shaft grew tense and started getting hard in her again before thrusting one final time and exploded his seeds deep into her core.


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Screams in pleasure feeling her core take all of his cum as she climaxes hard " RAPHEAL!!!"

Leo Growls ramming in deeper and climaxes into her core deeply slamming as deep as he could  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Sorry I’m back had to make some Tmnt YouTube vids on my laptop   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will moaned as sweat beaded down her brow and she was breathless and panting moaning as he was still inside her.

Raph pulled his entire length out of her slowly and carefully before collapsing on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her body against his.

Leo Groans and pants setting her waist down gently and pulls out with extreme care " You okay sweetheart?"

Moon Blushes and pants Snuggling close and smiles " I liev you Raphie "  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
My name Kayla Pastor and my youtube icon is of bumblebee and charlie   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will blushed at the endearment he just called her and nodded. Her stomach was growling though.  
"Do I have to be with you forever now?" She sighed.

Raph nuzzled deep into her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent that drove him crazy as he said he loved her too and licked her cheek.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Your turn   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol cute and okay+  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Yep   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushed and moaned alittle and licked his cheek back " Mmm!~♡"

Leo nods alittle " Yes....I'm sorry Will but I swear on my honor...i will protect and love you till my last dying breath " Leo looks at her serious   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will sighed and she got up and was getting dressed gonna use another smoke bomb and vanish.  
"As I told you before I am the wrong girl for you. You cannot be with me."

Raph churred and chirped lovingly and happily at that as his hand in her hip began rubbing the skin on her hip there.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh I subscribed XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol thanks XD your turn XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and pulls her to him kissing her roughly the deeply picking her up 

Moon blushes and hums loving the feeling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will moaned into the kiss but after that she was fighting him off of her.  
"Let go of me now Leo! You will just be miserable all your life with someone who cannot love you back!" She cried sobbing.

Raph then used his hand and traveled it all the way from her ankle up her left leg and all the way up until her left inner thigh.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
" No! Your mine! I can't loose you!" Leo pins her arms to the wall " I love you Will! I don't care if you can't feel love or won't ever love me! I will give and show my love to you every day if I have to!" Leo kisses her again

Moon Blushes and melws biting her lip  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmmmm!" Will muffled into his kiss and used her legs and kicked him off of used threw a smoke bomb at him and left.

Lets have Leo when he gets her back chain her wrists and ankles to a wall hehehe XD

Raph then stopped what he was doing and he kissed her cheek and then got up asking her if she was hungry.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheheh >:3 XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon nodded " Y-yes" She gets up shakily 

Leo Growls and smells her scent following   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will sighed and she got up and was getting dressed gonna use another smoke bomb and vanish.  
"As I told you before I am the wrong girl for you. You cannot be with me."

Raph churred and chirped lovingly and happily at that as his hand in her hip began rubbing the skin on her hip there.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh I subscribed XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol thanks XD your turn XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and pulls her to him kissing her roughly the deeply picking her up 

Moon blushes and hums loving the feeling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will moaned into the kiss but after that she was fighting him off of her.  
"Let go of me now Leo! You will just be miserable all your life with someone who cannot love you back!" She cried sobbing.

Raph then used his hand and traveled it all the way from her ankle up her left leg and all the way up until her left inner thigh.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
" No! Your mine! I can't loose you!" Leo pins her arms to the wall " I love you Will! I don't care if you can't feel love or won't ever love me! I will give and show my love to you every day if I have to!" Leo kisses her again

Moon Blushes and melws biting her lip  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmmmm!" Will muffled into his kiss and used her legs and kicked him off of used threw a smoke bomb at him and left.

Lets have Leo when he gets her back chain her wrists and ankles to a wall hehehe XD

Raph then stopped what he was doing and he kissed her cheek and then got up asking her if she was hungry.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheheh >:3 XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon nodded " Y-yes" She gets up shakily 

Leo Growls and smells her scent following   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will sighed and she got up and was getting dressed gonna use another smoke bomb and vanish.  
"As I told you before I am the wrong girl for you. You cannot be with me."

Raph churred and chirped lovingly and happily at that as his hand in her hip began rubbing the skin on her hip there.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheh I subscribed XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol thanks XD your turn XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo Growls and pulls her to him kissing her roughly the deeply picking her up 

Moon blushes and hums loving the feeling   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will moaned into the kiss but after that she was fighting him off of her.  
"Let go of me now Leo! You will just be miserable all your life with someone who cannot love you back!" She cried sobbing.

Raph then used his hand and traveled it all the way from her ankle up her left leg and all the way up until her left inner thigh.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
" No! Your mine! I can't loose you!" Leo pins her arms to the wall " I love you Will! I don't care if you can't feel love or won't ever love me! I will give and show my love to you every day if I have to!" Leo kisses her again

Moon Blushes and melws biting her lip  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Mmmmmm!" Will muffled into his kiss and used her legs and kicked him off of used threw a smoke bomb at him and left.

Lets have Leo when he gets her back chain her wrists and ankles to a wall hehehe XD

Raph then stopped what he was doing and he kissed her cheek and then got up asking her if she was hungry.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Heheheh >:3 XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon nodded " Y-yes" She gets up shakily 

Leo Growls and smells her scent following   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will was going at a faster speed naruto ninja running out of the sewer and back home.

Raph nodded and he brought her to the kitchen and asked what she wanted to eat.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hello?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and smiles " C-can I have....waffles?"

Leo was faster hiding in her house waiting to strike as he hid in her bedroom closet   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
When Will made it back home she walked into her bedroom but it was too dark and quiet. She shivered.

Raph nodded grinning at her and he put on his apron just for her and started to make her her waffles.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon watched happily and lovingly and Blushes noticing she's naked

Leo pounces and tackles her  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you write more than that for Leos part to where he is taking her back to the lair?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lol yes!

Leo pounces and tackles her, knocking her out pushing a pressure point on her neck and gently held her running back to the lair  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will was passed out in his arms not even stirring at all as she was unconscious.

Raph made her her waffles and flipped them ninja style on a plate and handed them to her with some water.

Moon Blushes and smiles laughing happily as she claps " That was amazing!"

Leo made it back to the lair and into his bedroom as he chains her to the wall careful not to hurt his mate  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Will then stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She gasped and tried to free herself of her chains to no avail. She cried.  
“Leo please! Why’d you do this to me?!” She sobbed.

Raph nodded smirking at his mate as he soon sat down next to her after taking a bow for her and took his apron off and threw it over a chair.

Leo frowns sadly and sighs " You left me no choice! Tell me how your family took away your love! Please? If you don't I will force my love into you and make sure you know someone loves you!"

Moon Giggles and happily eats her waffles happily not noticing her brand mark was showing on her bottom ( #56)   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
“I-I don’t know! I can’t remember! It happened when I was a newborn baby! Leo please! What if I have to go to the bathroom or take a shower or eat and sleep?!” Will said crying.

Raph smiled at her and watched her eat and somehow for whatever reason that was hot to him and turning him on a little bit and he coughed and looked away from her.

Leo kisses her lovingly " I will let you go..IF you let me love you and try to bring back your love?"

Moon Blushes " Oops!" Syrup was leaking down her chin onto her breasts   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"Its not possible! And if there was a way its been too long! I am gonna be like this forever! But please unchain me. I surrender to you. You may have me," Will said hollowly as she now looked up at him with lifeless eyes.

Raph smirked at this noticing it as he quickly went over to her and before it became sticky on her lathered his tongue on her syrupy skin and swallowed it all chirping.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo felt broken...if his mate was sad and depressed so was he...he fell to his knees and cried unchaning his love and hugged her tight

Moon Blushes and moans loudly as she looked at him " R-rapheal~"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"If you wanna love me and if you truly really do love me then love me with your entire being and never let me go!" Will said as she frowned lifting her hand to stroke his cheek.

Raph slurped up all of the remaining maple syrup up and he picked her up bringing her back to his bedroom to give her another good fucking.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and Squeeks " R-raphie!?!" 

Leo looks up at her and nods smiling " C-can I?"  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
What did we agree on? We write more than that plz redo Leos part   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Leo looks up at her and nods smiling " C-can I? Will you let me love you with all my heart and soul?" Leo gently picks her up and lays her on his bed.

Nono! I know I sent it too soon!  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
"I already said so so duh," and with that for the first time since meeting him sge actually cracked a smile and giggled at him. Her stomach growled though. She was still hungry.

Raph then laid her down ever so gently on his bed as he climbed on top of her stroking her cheeks with his three fingered hands and kissed her softly.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Lets do a new rp now! Lol XD   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Moon Blushes and kisses back holding his face gently shivering feeling his hands grab her butt cheeks making her whimper and Squeek as the brand mark # burns feel rough against his skin. She hopes he won't notice. 

Leonardo gasps and smacks his head " My beautiful mate is hungry?! And I haven't even asked you sweetheart!!"


End file.
